Symphonic Love
by FallenAngel9493
Summary: Love or friendship stories! Read for details! Please R
1. Introductions

_Author's Note: Hey FallenAngel here with my second ToS ficcy!!!!!_

_This will be just a ongoing story where I'll do friendship or romance stories between any characters of ToS!!!!! And I'll let you decide:P_

_So I need some suggestions people, cuz I love all the couples of ToS, but I have my specifics:_

_NO SAME SEX!!!!_

_NO INCEST!!!!_

_NO THREESOMES!!!!_

_And, here are my main couples, the ones I normally do:_

_LloydxColette_

_ZelosxSheena_

_KratosxAnna_

_GenisxPresea_

_VirginiaxKloitz_

_Pleas send me your suggestions, bye!_


	2. Kratos and Martel: How to Love

_Author's Note: In fairness, the first emails I got are the people who's stories I'll do first, and only one couple per person cause I want to do some of my favorites too, so here is the order:_

_1. Coughman, KratosxMartel_

_2. Angelheart17, Friendship of Genis and Mithos_

_3. Zefie Kirasagi, GenisxPresea_

_4. FallenAngel9493 (me), LloydxColette_

_5. Ana Paula92, KratosxAnna_

_6._ _Miori942, RegalxAlicia_

**Kratos and Martel: _How to Love_**

**Kratos's POV**

Her eyes, her face. I could swear it was a reincarnation of Martel.

Her hair, her smile, I could still remember those moments we shared.

Martel.

I held Anna closer to me, her skinny shoulders heaving gently up and down, her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face.

I sat up.

Martel…

Even though she had never felt the same way about me, I had loved her.

I could still remember her face, remember her laugh, remember her kissing Yuan.

I looked at Anna. Did I love her because she reminded me of Martel?

_**Flashback**_

_I'm going to tell her._

_I clenched my fist sighing._

_The campfire crackled, the embers sparking._

_Mithos snored peacefully Noishe lying on top of him._

_I smiled._

_Where were Martel and Yuan?_

_I stood up and looked back at Noishe and Mithos, before walking off._

_I heard talking, and laughing._

_I peered down at them from above._

_They were dancing. Yuan was holding her hand and laughing._

_Martel was smiling her green eyes shining with something that I had never seen before. She had never looked that way at me or Mithos._

"_Martel" he smiled brushing away a strand of green hair. "I wish to ask you something"_

"_Anything, love" she smiled._

_Love? I felt my heart sink._

_What I was going to tell her disappeared from my heart. _

_How could she?_

_The two of them sat down on a rock, Yuan held her hand. He seemed nervous, and he held something out for her._

"_Martel, I know there is war and death around us, but I have to ask you. You are my sun, my air, I can't live without you. I love you. Will you marry me?"_

_I left. So this is what Martel and Yuan had been secretly doing all those nights, probably to avoid Mithos's wrath._

_Well maybe it's what's best. They're both half-elves, and they both love each other._

_But at the same time I felt my heart tear in two._

_I knew I would never find love again._

**Kratos's POV**

But I did, or else I probably wouldn't have someone lying next to me in bed.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Kratos?"

"Yes Anna"

"I love you"

I smiled and pushed a hair out of her eyes.

_Thank you Martel, for teaching me how to love _

"I love you too."


	3. Genis and Mithos: Just Like Me

_Author's Note: Here's the order. Send me your requests:D_

_1. Angelheart17, Friendship of Genis and Mithos_

_2. Zefie Kirasagi, GenisxPresea_

_3. FallenAngel9493 (me), LloydxColette_

_4. Ana Paula92, KratosxAnna_

_5. Miori942, RegalxAlicia_

_6._ _DeadEdBoy__, RainexLloyd _

_7. ?????????????????????_

_8. FallenAngel9493(me) SheenaxZelos_

**Genis and Mithos: _Just Like Me_**

**Genis's POV**

Flames consumed everything around me as I blindly tried to find my path.

"Lloyd! Raine! Presea!!!!" I called out.

"Help…" I heard a voice moan.

I turned around. There was about my size lying on the ground. He was covered in blood and grimacing in pain.

He looked up. "Help……me…please" and he started to cough up blood.

I boiled over with rage, why would someone do this to this peaceful village?!?

I kneeled next to him and tried to move the huge board on top of him.

"My name's Genis" I had to yell over the din of the flames, "I'm gonna help you don't worry!"

He looked up at me. He had long blonde hair and deep green mysterious, kind eyes. His white and green tunic was stained with blood.

"I'm Mithos…ugh"

"Genis!" I heard Lloyd call. He was running up to me.

"Genis it's too dangerous, we have to get out of here!" he yelled trying to pull me away.

"No!" I protested trying to grab an Apple Gel out of my pocket for Mithos.

"Move" Presea whispered, her face was stained with tears.

She grabbed the wooden board and began to pull, Lloyd tried to help but I could tell she didn't need it.

Once it was off Mithos looked up smiling "Thank you, I-" then he passed out.

"LLOYD!!!! GENIS!!!!!! PRESEA!!!!!" I heard voices calling.

"Let's heal him later, let's go!" Lloyd yelled scooping Mithos up in his arms and running.

I grabbed Presea's hand and tried to pull but she stayed still.

"Presea! We have to go!" I yelled.

"My village..." she sobbed. I stiffened; it was the first time I'd ever heard her cry.

"Presea, we'll die unless we leave!" I yelled.

She nodded and we quickly fled the destroyed village.

**Mithos's POV**

I have to admit it was quite fun playing with those inferior beings minds. Lying there yelling for help, playing the role of the poor little dying boy was fun. I remember the half-elf woman kneeling over me with her staff as I was 'unconscious'.

I opened my eyes. Our eyes met and for a second I had a strange nostalgic feeling…

"Martel..?" I moaned.

"He's okay" the woman smiled, "He's okay Genis"

The small, warm half elf boy kneeled over me. "Hey are you okay? Remember me? I saved you! Well Lloyd helped, but I found you! I'm Genis"

I looked at him and I felt something I hadn't felt for a long time.

"I'm Mithos, thank you for saving me"

**Genis's POV**

"Wow! I'm impressed you survived! Who are you, where are you from? Do you have any family?"

Zelos was bombarding Mithos with questions as we sat outside the ruins of Ozette.

He looked up his eyes scared "My name is Mithos. I lived on the outskirts of the village by myself"

"By yourself? Why would you live in the middle of a dangerous forest by yourself?" I asked puzzled.

I froze. I just realized Mithos's ears had a sharp, sudden point to them just like mine and Raine's…

"Mithos, are you a…half elf?"

He froze his eyes filled with fear. "No-o-o! Why would you think that?"

"Relax" Raine soothed placing a hand on his shoulder "Can't you tell? My brother Genis and I share the same blood as you"

He looked up in awe "Half-elves and humans traveling together? You're lying aren't you?"

"That's what everyone says," Zelos moaned "And I'm beginning to get tired of it"

He smiled kindly. "Ok, I trust you guys. You seem like good people"

"Hey Lloyd!" I asked "Let's take Mithos with us to Altessa's! We can't leave him here all by himself!"

Lloyd grinned "Yeah! That'd be cool!"

"Yeah!" I grinned grabbing his hand pulling him ahead, "Let's go!"

I felt so happy! He was just like me, the same age, the same race we could totally understand each other!

I could sense this would be the beginning of a great friendship!

**Mithos's POV**

I could sense this would be the beginning of a great annoyance.

I couldn't have the little boy hanging around me every second the Chosen of Sylvarant was there, when I was supposed to be gaining valuable information on the Chosen and her friends.

Zelos would always have shocked looks on his face as he slowly began to realize they believed my little charade. He would shake his head and mutter to himself after they were all gone and I would smile at him. He would smile back.

One day I sat outside, watching the scenery when Genis came outside.

"Hey Mithos, wan to play tag?" he asked his eyes shining hopefully.

I looked up. "What's tag?"

"You're kidding right? You don't know how to play tag?"

The name sounded familiar but I shook my head. "Can we play it?" I asked hardly believing the own words that came out of my mouth.

"Sure!" he grinned slapping my arm. "Tag you're it!"

I looked at my arm.

"Now you're it, and you have to catch me" he explained patiently.

I nodded. I slapped him back.

"Tag you're it?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he grinned "You got it!!!"

He slapped me back, and for the rest of the afternoon we ran around and hit each other. Just like I use to do in the village so long ago…

What was happening to me?

Was this boy becoming my…friend?

**Genis's POV**

"Nah, this isn't the right herb to cure Raine" I frowned examining the different plants growing on the summit of Fuji Fountain.

"Yes, we have to hurry, Raine's getting a lot sicker" Mithos agreed.

"Found it!" I yelled yanking out a white pale flower "Now let's get back before any of them notice we're gone!"

Mithos looked to me. "Genis am I your best friend?"

I turned to him. "Huh? Well yeah, you and Lloyd are my best friends! I trust you Mithos"

He stared out at the Tower of Salvation.

"Are you okay Mithos?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, we better head back" he sighed hopping on the Rheihard.

He seemed to be holding something back, "Let' go" he muttered.

**Mithos's POV**

I couldn't do it.

Genis had become my best friend, something I'd never had.

I couldn't let him be killed.

But I knew that time was running out, that Martel had to be resurrected.

_That's right Mithos_ I thought _Who are you going to choose? The annoying boy, or Martel?_

But how could I betray Genis?

Stop thinking that! He's not your real friend; he was just a tool to get closer to the Chosen.

No! He was my friend, he trusted me, and he said I was his best friend!

No he said Lloyd was his best friend!

You and Lloyd.

He was just saying that so he wouldn't hurt you. Guys like Lloyd always win, they're always like better.

No…

Lloyd…how I despised him, son of that traitor Kratos. He was stealing Genis, my only friend from me, while he had tons of others! I remember seeing them laugh together; it was never like that with me and Genis. Why was he always winning?

I clenched my fist.

I would go myself. I would shatter Genis's pathetic ideal of friendship and kill Lloyd before Yuan could, right in front of him.

**Genis's POV**

I heard the yells coming from outside.

I slowly awakened and headed outside.

I heard Lloyd yelling, "You traitor!!!"

I opened the door.

I would take it back a million times. I wished I'd never seen what I just had.

Mithos was standing a glowing ball of light in his hand. Lloyd was kneeling on the ground to a bleeding Kratos and Yuan.

Dead Renegades lay all over, their bodies strewn like discarded toys. Colette was kneeling with Presea trying to heal Tabatha, while Raine knelt over Altessa.

"Mithos?" I exclaimed in shock.

He turned to me smiling like a maniac.

"Hello Genis"

"You didn't, you weren't the one who hurt Tabatha and Altessa…"

"It's finally clicking together in your tiny little brain isn't it? And I thought you were smart Genis" he sneered.

I froze pulling out the ocarina from my pocket. "So it's true..." I whispered trying not to cry "You're Yggdrasill"

"What????" Lloyd gawked turning to me.

Mithos began to glow, and bright light engulfed him.

Before my eyes…

I couldn't stop it….

When the light was gone there stood an evil man, who had killed thousands of innocent people. Not Mithos, my friend who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Yes, Yggdrasill. That Mithos was a former shadow of who I once was. I am not that Mithos. I am Yggdrasill, now die!" he snarled his face twisting with rage.

I stepped away shaking my head. "I can't fight you Mithos…this isn't the real you! I know it isn't! You're my friend Mithos"

He glared at me "Must you still protest? I used you all to get closer to the Chosen!!! I never liked you, I despised you! You have everything I had, but I lost! Good friends who would die for you and a sister who cares for you!"

Raine looked up tears in her eyes. "How could you?"

"How could you betray Genis?" Lloyd roared stabbing his sword into him.

Mithos let out a cry of fury and pain.

"Stop!" I yelled at Lloyd "Please, you're both my friends!"

He looked back at me, "Genis"

That's when Yggdrasill regained his balance and knocked Lloyd away with his hand. He smashed against the wall, blood pouring from his head.

He glared at me. "I guess I can't stay around to finish you off. Too bad, goodbye Genis"

Then he was gone, nothing left but his resounding laughter, and the broken promise of our friendship.

I knelt on the ground and began to sob.

I had thought he was my best friend, and he betrayed me.

It felt pretty weird standing over his gravestone.

The world was at peace, and we all stood under the leaves of the revived Mana Tree.

I knelt down to the silver gravestone, Dirk had made himself with some help from Altessa.

_This Tree Is Yggdrasill_

_Named after a friend, brother, companion_

_He helped to change the world as we knew it_

_He risked everything to help those he loved_

_He was consumed by madness and hatred, but in the end saw light_

_If only he could be here today to see the wonderful world he has helped to make_

_He will always be missed_

_Mithos Yggdrasill_

I wiped away the tears as Lloyd placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I nodded "I'm fine guys, can I just be alone?"

"Sure, whatever you want Genis" Lloyd smiled in an understanding way, as he led everyone away.

Presea looked back at me and smiled "Don't take too long Genis!"

"Yeah, yeah" I smiled back turning back to Mithos.

I lay the broken ocarina and the white flower we used to cure Raine.

"Hey Mithos. It's me. I guess we didn't end up being friends forever. I'm sorry, with my own hands I…I killed you. But I'll always remember the fun times we had, like when you saved us at Remote Island Ranch, when we snuck away to Fuji Mountain, when I taught you how to play tag. I'll never forget you, and I promise to live my life to the fullest, for you too. I'll always be your friend Mithos. Always."

I stood up.

"Goodbye."

There was silence as I heard Raine calling my name.

I held my hand and turned away.

"Mithos"


End file.
